


A Much Better Addiction

by Kaizoku_Musume



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But that's not all it's about really, Just read and see, M/M, Poetry, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizoku_Musume/pseuds/Kaizoku_Musume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock shares a few of his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Much Better Addiction

My hands shake with a fine tremor  
As do yours  
But for very different reasons

You are addicted to excitement  
Thrills and chills  
A rush of motion and emotion

So am I  
But I chase my high  
Not in the glory of battle  
Or under a cloak of good will  
Like you  
But rather in the solace of a needle  
Or the puzzle of a mystery

You are so much more  
Well-adjusted in your dysfunction  
You are so much more  
Pure in your actions and desires  
You are so much more  
Then I will ever be

I love you for that  
(Among a million other things)

I want to hold your hand in mine  
In steady times  
In shaky times  
In all times

I want to be your addiction  
As much as you have now become mine

**Author's Note:**

> So it might not be the most accurate representation of John's character (he'd like the thrills and chills even if it didn't help anybody, I think; the good he's doing is just an added bonus), but I think that's what Sherlock would see in him.


End file.
